


Under Seige

by Confirmed_bachelorette



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Coup Attempts - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hostage Situations, Inspired by Real Events, Oneshot, Snowed In, Terrorism - Freeform, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confirmed_bachelorette/pseuds/Confirmed_bachelorette
Summary: When Capitol Hill is invaded by armed white supremacists, the members of Congress run for a place to hide and shelter in place. Nancy and Mitch end up barricaded in a safe room. Just the two of them. Will the hostage situation prompt them to set their political enmity aside and finally act on the feelings they’ve secretly been harboring?
Relationships: Nancy Pelosi/Mitch McConnell
Comments: 40
Kudos: 189





	Under Seige

Author‘s Note:

Hey guys I’m sorry I don’t actually have a story I simply consider that title, tags, and summary to be one of my greatest pieces of political satire this year. But let’s be real you clicked on this but you weren’t ACTUALLY hoping to read erotica about Nancy Pelosi and Mitch McConnell right? Right?


End file.
